Rintori Week 2k14
by TheEerieQueerie
Summary: Day 1 of 7 for Rintori (Rin/Nitori) week. Rin wants to see Nitori but wants Nitori to come to him. How frustrating Rin finds his dilemma.
1. Day 1 - Too much change

**Title:** Too much change.

**Author:** TheEerieQueerie

**Rating:** T

**Prompt:** Locker Room

**Summary:** Rin wants to see Nitori but wants Nitori to come to him. How frustrating Rin finds his dilemma.

**Author Notes:** HAhahaaa B Y E

Rin's eye's couldn't help but find themselves scaling his previous roommate Nitori Aiichiro's back as the other rustled through his locker. He'd been so distracted catching up with his old friend Sousuke and being Captain to the swim club that Rin hadn't been able to catch up with Nitori at all.

The redhead figured that Nitori would come crying to his new dorm, attempting to get Rin to help him or at least let him hang out with him but he hadn't come over on his own once. In fact the first year Momotarou Mikoshiba had been to his dorm more than Nitori had.

After closing his locker, Rin had planned to follow Sousuke back to the dorm but was stopped when Nitori closed his locker and turned around. Both boys face to face, an awkward feeling lingered.

Sousuke had looked back but didn't stop, he subtly waved at Rin letting the other know he would see him at the dorm.

"Hello, Captain!" Nitori voice was as excited as always.

"Ai, I told you to just call me what you called me before I became the captain." Rin felt a little irked that Nitori was the same as always even though they had barely seen each other.

"Oh right, I'm sorry." Nitori smiled, his head tilting to the right just enough so that Rin could see a few strands of hair fall out of place.

The 3rd year wanted to ask why Nitori hadn't come to see him, he wanted him to beg and plead for help with homework, Rin wanted Nitori to need his attention.

As silence feel between them Rin looked into the pair of brilliant azure eye's before him. It was almost unbearable for Rin, he wanted so badly for Nitori to say something.

"You haven't been by my room much and we haven't really talked a lot lately…" Rin could feel his throat getting dry, it felt as if his hands had taken all the fluid from his throat because his palms had no problem producing sweat.  
"Its getting lonely." Rin whispered, his eyes widening.

Nitori didn't quite catch the last part of what Rin had said, so he moved his head forward an inch or two hoping it would help him to hear.  
"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that last part, could you say it again?" Nitori smiled apologetically.

Rin felt himself get flushed, he felt a mixture of embarrassment and frustration on his part for not being able to say it openly. It hadn't hit the shark before this moment because it felt like he was so busy with other people that it would be strange to feel lonely, but something wasn't the same without his annoying little kouhai following him around

"What's with you!? I move out of our dorm and that's it? You no longer need me for homework or swimming advice!?" with each word Rin's voice got louder.

"You have some fresh face sharing our room with you, so you no longer need me? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO COME CLUTTER MY ROOM OR ANNOY ME ABOUT HOMEWORK!" Rin's voice echoed through the entire locker room.

Without being conscious of it, he'd been watching for Nitori to come find him. Every chance he got he would watch the 2nd years movement for any chance he would approach Rin. When Rin finally cue'd back in from his rant, he was met by a trembling, silently sobbing Nitori.  
"A-Ai!?" Was the only sound that came out of Rin's mouth.

He set his hands on Nitori's shoulder, he instantly felt like shit for taking his frustrations out on the other.

"You said our room!" through the sobs Nitori spoke something that caught Rin off guard.  
"Huh?" Rin used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe Nitori's face.

"You said our room instead of just my room." Nitori threw himself into Rin's chest, wrapping his arms around his torso.

"I've missed you so bad but I didn't want you to be angry if I came around a lot. Every Time I looked at you, you were busy being captain or you were dealing with Mikoshiba-san or someone else. So I figured you were fine, I wanted to hear your voice so bad but I was scared, Rin-senpai!" Nitori had barely breathed between his words causing him to sound more desperate than intended.

Rin felt his own eyes well up with tears, instead of sobbing silently like Nitori he began to laugh. He felt a wave of relief hearing Nitori call his name. His arms returned the embrace and pulled Nitori in tighter.

"How embarrassing!" Rin yelled out.  
"I was so worried that you had ditched me and here you were thinking the same thing." Rin stopped the embrace and looked at Nitori.

"I'm relieved that you wanted to talk to because I'll always want to talk to you. Ai, I'll always have time for you." Rin smiled.

Nitori nodded, the pair couldn't contain their relief and just smiled. Rin's fingers hovered on the back of Nitori's neck as if he wanted to embrace the younger once more, but the smile lingering on Nitori's face was enough for now.


	2. Day 2 - Goodnight

**Title:**.Goodnight.

**Author:** TheEerieQueerie

**Rating:** M

**Prompt**: Late night

**Summary:** Saying goodnight to Rin has never turned out quite like this for Nitori.

**Author Notes: **I'll just leave this here….****

-

Nitori hated hearing the whines and complaining from Momo as the dorm curfew crawled closer. He, himself hadn't minded the curfew because before it meant that him and Rin could hangout, but now he was confined to a room where he had to hear the endless list of what they could do if they had no curfew.

So the 2nd year took the last few minutes before curfew to say goodnight to Rin. The shark's room was only across the hall so he thought that popping his head in to wish Rin a good night would give him some relief from Momo.

The petite school boy moved across the hall, he pulled in a gulp of air. He was always nervous when coming face to face with Sousuke, the national swimmer. With sweaty palms, he wrapped his finger around the knob to slowly open the door a few inches.  
"Rin-senpai, I just wanted to stop by and say goo-" Nitori peaked his head in but was abruptly interrupted by grunts and breathy moans.

Nitori's hand slipped off the knob as his azure hue's were met with a sweaty Rin laying on a bed, one hand moving around his chest and the other in his groin. It only took Rin a moment to notice his Kouhai gaze.

"A-AI!" Rin sat up, giving Nitori clear view of the his stiffened penis.

It almost as if Nitori had seen this before, was it when they were roommates, had he accidently walked in on him? Nitori scaled the imagine in front of him, Rin hadn't gone soft yet. Was he excited to be caught, was the adrenaline keeping him turned on. Sousuke had to be gone, Rin was completely naked, almost like he had no fear his roommate would catch him. Where did Nitori see this before?

"In my fantasies…" Nitori spoke, his eyes now refusing to move from Rin's groin.  
"This has happened several times, when I'm alone."

Rin just watched Nitori's mouth move.  
"Huh!?" his voice was still breathy but fierce.

"I catch you masterbating and you make me help you finish as penalty, with my hands, my mouth, or…" As he reached the end of his sentence he looked into Rin's eyes, they both knew how the sentenced ended without needing to be said.

It was almost as if Rin was pondering the idea, he knew Nitori would do whatever he asked. Maybe it was his foggy decision making from his erection but the idea of being so dominate caused Rin sit up and spread his legs. Saying it might cause Rin to go soft so hand motion was the next best thing. Rin looked right into Nitori's eyes as he returned to stroking himself.

Nitori almost choked as he watched this. He wasn't quite sure what Rin meant but he moved closer regardless. He stood in front of Rin only inches from him leaning closing, his face headed towards Rins to swoop in for a kiss.

Before Nitori could make contact he was stopped by the grip of Rin's hand on his chin. The redhead's thumb traced over Nitori's freshly licked lips.

"Not up here." Rin's eyes moved to his groin.

That was different, in Nitori's fantasies they always shared passionate kisses, so why did Rin stopped him?

Nitori obeyed and got on his knees, now face to face with Rin's standing penis. There was so much to take in, Nitori ran his finger through Rin's fiery pubic hair. Nitori once again licked his lips making them almost drip with saliva.

Nitori wrapped his finger around Rin's cock and started to pump. Nitori felt himself started to breathe heavily, jerking someone else off was a lot different than just jerking himself off. As Nitori quickened the pace Rin threw his head back as he let out mumbled moans.

Nitori knew Rin wouldn't last much longer just from the look of him. Nitori lowered his head hesitantly sliding his tongue against the tip of Rin's dick. The precum had almost no taste but there was something bitter about it. The noise that escaped Rin's mouth was almost orgasmic for Nitori to hear.

After Nitori gathered enough courage he slips the tip of Rin's cock into his mouth. It felt bigger in his mouth than in his hand, it was almost overbearing. Nitori didn't know what to do with his tongue so he just moved it around the tip. As he started bobbing his head back and forth he began to realise that Rin was slipping further in with each movement.

"Sh-shit Ai." Rin mustered as he watched Nitori's head move.

Rin didn't want to pressure Nitori but he couldn't resist setting his hand atop the grey head of hair. The shark moved his fingers to push the hair from Nitori's face. Of course Rin didn't watch Nitori give him head but he focused on the beauty mark under his eye. Rin had never realised how well put together the other's face was.

Nitori on the other hand was focused on how close he was getting to Rin's base. He could feel his senpai's cock pulsing between his lips. He could taste the faint bitterness of precum as more came out.

"Ai! I'm go-nna come!" Rin pulled Nitori's head back by his hair.

Nitori winced from his hair being pulled but his hand pumped in his mouths place. The look of Rin squirming beneath his hand was amazing, Nitori used his other hand to rub the front of his own shorts.

The sound of Rin's rhythmic moans was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Of course Nitori always thought being face to face with Sousuke made him a tad nervous but it will never be as bad as the exact feel Nitori felt in his stomach right now. Sousuke hadn't made an expression, but Nitori had stopped and almost started to cry.

"Sousuke!" Rin called out using his hands to cover himself.

Sousuke tilted his head without responding much.  
"Nitori-san you know its curfew." Sousuke's voice sounded louder than it actually was.

Nitori looked at the clock on their desk and realised it had been 6 minutes past curfew, he glanced back at Rin and then to Sousuke. Neither one of the 3rd years had ever seen Nitori move so fast.

The younger moved into the hall, his heart beating out of his chest. He figured that Momo's complaining wasn't going to bother him as much.


	3. Day 3 - Summer run

**Title:** Summer run.

**Author:** TheEerieQueerie

**Rating:** T

**Prompt**: First Kiss

**Summary:** Nitori doesn't need an apology as long as he gets something in exchange.  
**Author Notes: **hahhaha no comment.

****

"How long are you going to sit there and not say anything?" Rin's voice sounded harsh but meant well.

Nitori glanced back, he had been long over pouting about whatever trivia matter had started their silence. The younger just wanted Rin to be the first to say something.

"Until you apologize." Nitori at this point was only poking at a bear and he loved it.

"As if! What makes you think I will apologize for doing NOTHING!?" Rin's voice had gotten louder.

Nitori who was sitting on a grassy hill, while Rin sat on a small concrete wall at the top of the hill. They had traveled out for a run but half-way through Rin had made a joke about how close Nitori and Momo had seemed and that Nitori better watch his back or Momo might take it.

Of course Nitori had gotten over the joke shortly after it was said but he kind of liked the idea of Rin squirming in anticipation.

"C'mon Ai, can we just get back to our run before its too late and we have to get back." Rin hopped of the wall and moved closer to Nitori.

Nitori watched the sunset knowing that soon they would have to go back, he let out an exaggerated sigh.  
"You have to make it up to me." Nitori's voice was low but Rin could still hear.

"Ok as long as it isn't ridiculous." Rin sat down next to the other.

Nitori had always wanted something from Rin, something that wouldn't be easily given up by the older. Chemistry or no chemistry, relationship or no relationship, everything seemed so complicated when told to Nitori but when he was wirth Rin it was like everything was just the way it was supposed to.

"Kiss me." Nitori looked at Rin, who clearly hadn't processed the sentence.

Moment's later Rin's entire face burst bright red and his words stuttered making it impossible for the petite boy to understand. Although Rin was a stuttering mess he could still cue into Nitori's body language, the tiny hands gripping his the clothing on his arms and light beads of sweat trickling his face. He was serious.

The fight wasn't anything serious so why would Nitori ask for something so drastic. Rin looked forward, the sun was so close to disappearing and yet so bright. The complete silence was unbearable for Rin in this situation. He'd never sorted out his feelings for Nitori but he knew something was there.

Rin extended his hand to the back of Nitori's head. His hair was so soft and perfectly placed. With the feeling of fingers on his head, The 2nd year looked to Rin. In that moment neither could resist, it was like nothing existed around them. Like someone had pointed at what they had been avoiding.

The distance between their faces disappeared and they both shared their first kiss. Nitori grabbed the front of Rin's jersey and Rin set his free hand Nitori's shoulder. As the kiss got deeper the pair became sloppy. Tongues and saliva moving between lips, they both thought kissing would be sweet and polite but this was bitter and aggressive.

Every desire and ignored emotion moving in the forms of bruised lips. The fight for dominance had stopped and both had realized their need for air. Rin was the one to break it, but neither could break eye contact as they gasped for air.

They almost lunged at each other when they heard a bike ride by on the road above them. Both knew they had to collect themselves and go back. This time Nitori was the first to stand.

"Should we continue our run?" with a polite smile Nitori turned away and started up the hill.

Rin hadn't responded, he was sweating and it wasn't because they had returned to their run.


	4. Day 6 - Proud

**Title: **Proud

**Author:** TheEerieQueerie

**Rating:** E

**Prompt**: Confession.

**Summary: **Rin has always been proud of Nitori but now he needed to say it.

**Author Notes:** hahha they keep getting shorter. I skipped a few prompts because of work, oops.

The silence made Rin feel uneasy, he stood in front of his old dorm room gathering the courage to open it. The Prefecturals had just ended and Rin wanted to talk to Nitori, not as captain but as his friend. Nitori wasn't the strongest swimmer on the team but he was dedicated and Rin didn't know if Nitori knew just how much the shark appreciated his dedication.

After about 5 minutes of standing outside Rin finally knocked on the door. There was a soft 'come in' moments after Rin knocked. The door didn't make a sound as Rin opened it. sitting on the floor alone was Nitori, who was writing something inside a journal.

"Hello Rin-senpai." The petite underclassmen greeted.

"Hey, Ai." Rin's voice sounded distant.

Even though Rin knew what he was coming to talk to Nitori about, he couldn't help that something else was lingering his thoughts. Nitori looked so sweet and precious to Rin, almost breakable.

"Did you need something?" Nitori's voice brought Rin back.

Rin had almost completely forgotten why he had come, his hands gripping the ends of his black tank top.  
" What are you doing down there." Rin found something to say before he looked even more ridiculous.

"Writing in my journal, why?" Nitori lifted his hands just enough to show the journal and pen to Rin.

"Just wondering, uhm I wanted to talk to you about how you did in prefecturals." Rin moved to sit on the bunk bed.

As he sat down it was obvious that the bottom bunk was now Nitori's. The redhead ran his hand along the bed, he used to sleep in this exact spot. He moved his gaze back to Nitori, who was patiently waited for Rin to say something.

"I'm proud that you could be apart of my team, not only as your teammate but as your captain and I think you did really well." The shark leaned forward moving his hand as if he was going to ruffle the grey head of hair but instead he set his palm on Nitori's cheek.

Nitori didn't say anything for what seemed like a long time, Rin could feel himself getting nervous. Suddenly Nitori burst into tears, his entire body trembling.

"R-Rin-senpa!" Nitori called out his tears racing down his cheeks.

The older hadn't encountered a reaction when telling someone he was proud of him, then he remembered that Nitori hadn't been the strongest swimmer on a team of amazing swimmers. Nitori must have felt like a weak link.

Rin set his other hand on the boy's cheek, holding Nitori's face tightly. Nitori was training so hard and never complained. He was constantly being told he had to speed up or do better or he wouldn't catch up, so hearing Rin say that must have made him feel like he was catching up.

"Ai, you're an amazing swimmer and I love watching you becoming better." Rin couldn't help but continue complimenting him.

The younger's tears fell harder, his hands grabbing onto Rin's hands. Rin watched Nitori cry for about five more minutes before the other opened his mouth.

"I love Rin-senpai…" Nitori choked out between sobs.

Rin processed the statement and felt all the emotions he ignored come rushing over him. He moved to his knees and moved his hands away from Nitori's face and around his shoulders.

"Say it again." Rin pulled the smaller body tighter in.

"I love Rin-senpai." Nitori's voice was louder this time.

Rin felt tears well-up in his own eyes, those words made him so happy and he had no idea why. Long after Nitori had stopped crying the pair stood in place just holding eachother. It was almost as if nothing else needed to be said, just the rhythm of their breathing was enough.


End file.
